battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battlefield: Bad Company
online customization and things i just got this game and want to know if you can unlock and customize weapons with silencers clip size barrels etc. if you know leave a replay ::No can't unlock sliencers or anything like that you can unlock more guns and get some equipment. But you can change your scopes and get additional amo in bad company 2. :::really that kinda sucks. you should have a setup like in moderwarfare were you can change camo and things Please sign your posts. 15:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Dogtags Arnt dogtag metal colors decided by lvl in BC 2? I'm not sure either. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Patches, Wildcards, and Trophies I feel we should make a page that has all of them on it and how to get them, along with a picture of what they look like in some sort of table format like the Specializations page for BC2. I know you can look up how to get them on the website DICE made for the gamehttp://badcompany.ea.com/ , but some of the descriptions are off and haven't/probably will not be fixed and you need an EA account and have played the game online at least once to see them(which I'm sure isn't a problem for many of us, but who knows). Thoughts? PresidentEden78 05:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Separate is better, I'm gonna soon work on the pins and insignias pages. Here's one of the achievements pages http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield:_Bad_Company_2_Achievements_and_Trophies CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 15:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, making something like that for the 360 achievements/PS3 trophies in this game, the patches, wildcards, and trophies in this game, and the insignias and pins for BC2 that you said you were working on would be awesome to have here, but I'm not sure if DICE made a fankit with all the patches and such for BC1 unlike they did for 2. Perhaps we could borrow them from the Bad Company website and cite them instead. PresidentEden78 17:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Line 98 Line 98 needs to be rephrased, but I'm not a grammar master. Zealot Guy 03:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Line 98? What? Be more specific, because I don't feel like counting the lines... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it good Is this game good? I hope so because I bought it and it comes tomorrow hopefully. Pwned by tha n00b 20:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Very good! But a bit of advice: the full potential of the multiplayer requires a lot of team work and a bit of patience while you get the first few unlock points. But after that, it's the best FPS out there. Just don't noob around like a CoD player, play as your kit is meant to, and what ever you do, don't attempt to quick-scope. it doesn't work on BC - 21:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) F2000 Code It says "participating in the Battlefield Veteran program, granting a code for the F2000" I'm confused I thought the F2000 didn't have a code?